Son Goten
| japanese = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | partner = Trunks | previous partner = | headquarters = East District 439, Earth |manga debut = Chapter 424 |anime debut = DBK99 |movie debut = Movie 18 |family = * Son Gohan (adoptive great-grandfather) * Burdock (paternal grandfather) * Gine (paternal grandmother) * Gyūmaō (maternal grandfather) * Son Gokū (father) * Chi-Chi (mother) * Raditz (uncle) * Son Gohan (older brother) * Videl (sister-in-law) * Pan (niece) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Kikōha * Fusion * Kamehameha * Super Saiyan |tools = * Kintōn }} is a supporting protagonist of Part II of the Dragon Ball series. Goten is the second Daizenshuu 4 son of Son Gokū and Chi-Chi. Instrumental in the battle against the threat of Majin Bū, Goten was brought up more in the shoes of his father; a talented young warrior with great potential for battle.Dragon Ball chapter 233, page 8 Background Goten was born in Age 767, months after Gokū's death during the Cell Games.Dragon Ball chapter 424 In contrast, to his brother Gohan, he was raised under an accommodating household, since Chi-Chi didn't push him towards education as much as his older brother. He instead was trained under Chi-Chi in martial arts. Fairing to be more adept, than both his brother and his father in combat at their age, eventually reaching the milestone of Super Saiyan at the age of seven. Inbetween the blank lapse of time, he becomes good friends with Bulma's son, Trunks and will regularly plays with him. Personality As a child, Goten was the spitting image of his father, not only in appearance, but in personality. Both of them shared the same naïve outlook on life, his kind heart, and had an innocent love of fun competition. Unlike his older brother, and the Trunks in the future timeline, Goten enjoyed fighting as much as his father, and for him and Trunks, fighting was how they played. Due to being raised by Chi-Chi, Goten, like Gohan, was polite and well-mannered, unlike his father, even bowing respectfully before a battle. Due to his naïvete and impressionable attitude, Goten tended to follow the lead of Trunks, his best friend, but was surprisingly the voice of reason due to the older Saiyan's heated nature. He was also easily impressed, as Goten found his brother's alter-ego, the Great Saiyaman, to be cool, despite massive other opinions to the contrary. His naïvete was shown in other aspects of his personality as well, such as believing fights should be fair, much like his father, and finding the fact that Gohan could fly while he couldn't to be unfair. Much like Gokū, Goten shares the typical Saiyan appetite, and can be easily motivated by food, even waking up from a nap if someone tells him that food is ready. Goten loves his brother and mother dearly; when he witnessed the death of Chi-Chi at the hands of Majin Bū, Goten was prepared to attack the creature without any regard to his own safety, and used his anger and rage to motivate his training within the Room of Spirit and Time. He has not, however, displayed the bipolar aspects of Gohan's personality, and devolved into mindless rages. As a teenager, Goten retained his kind and considerate personality, but also showed many aspects of a teenager. His focus had shifted from training and fighting to chasing girls, much to the disappointment of his father. Appearance Notably, Goten bears a striking resemblance to his father when the latter was a child; possessing the same innocent expression and unique, spiky hairdo that Gokū shared with his father. However, Goten did appear to have smoother facial features than his father, and these could have been inherited from his mother. Goten also wears a similar gi to his father (and later, his older brother), consisting of an orange top over a blue undershirt, with long sleeves, and orange pants. The pants were tied by a blue obi and Goten wore black shoes with dark blue wrappings. In the manga, however, Goten's wrappings, undershirt, and obi were all black. In Dragon Ball Super, Goten's attire remained mostly the same, but he forewent the undershirt. After becoming a teenager, Goten let his hair grow out, to avoid becoming confused with his father, allowing it to become shaggier and longer, resembling his grandmother's natural cut. His face, however, had become the spitting image of Gokū by this point, and he had become far more muscular, befitting his Saiyan heritage. His attire varied, consisting of green and yellow shirt with the name 'Son Goten' on the front, blue pants and velcro boots tipped in armor, as well as orange armbands. His fighting attire was the same gi he'd worn before, minus the undershirt. Abilities Power and Physical Prowess Ki Usage Transformations Super Saiyan Goten is the youngest known Super Saiyan in history, having achieved the form sometime around or before the age of seven. He achieved the form most likely during his training with Chi-Chi, but his mother voiced her dislike for the form, which made Goten unsure of whether he should transform.Goten's transformation during his training with Gohan was not his first transformation in his life, and he mentioned Chi-Chi knows he is capable of transforming. As a Super Saiyan, Goten bears a remarkable resemblance to his father, his hair changing from black to gold and standing upright, and his eyes changing from black to emerald green. Unlike his father, Vegeta, or Gohan, Goten never seemed to experience an increase in aggression, arrogance, and a lust for battle. Instead, he remained retained his normal personality while transformed, much like a Super Saiyan Fourth Grade. Fusion At the Castle of God, Piccolo taught the two boys the fusion dance, the first two attempts went poorly (which result in the fat and old vesion of Gotenks). They finally perfected it by combining their power to create a powerful warrior, as Gotenks (who is able to attain Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3). Part II Majin Bū Arc Goten helps his brother in his training, where both sparrs using their Super Saiyan transformation, in order to participate in the 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai. However, their training enters in a halt becuase of a girl named Videl, who asks his brother to teach her how to fly. Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! God and God Movie= |-|Anime= Sometime following the battle with Majin Bū, Goten enrolled in school. On a Sunday, he is seen bringing his father lunch on their radish farm. Gokū asks Goten to work the tractor while he eats, however, he becomes distracted after Gokū becomes a Super Saiyan and nearly drives off a cliff. Gokū saves him and admonishes his youngest son for distracting him while he was training. Goten then notes that Chi-Chi wants Gokū to get a job more akin to Mr. Satan, which Gokū disagrees with — simply desiring to train. In the Western Capital, at Capsule Corporation, Goten approaches Trunks about getting Videl a present — because she will be his new sister-in-law. Goten and Trunks leave on a mission to find her the perfect gift. Their search takes them to a ring shop, however they are unimpressed by the size of the rings, so they take their search to a cosmetics shop. There, everything is too expensive, however, the boys overhear and old man mention a series of springs by his house, which is better for the face than anything in the cosmetics store. The old man gives the boys directions to the spring, which they immediately fly towards. They find a suitable spring and gather up its water, however, they are attacked by a giant snake. The boys quickly deal with the snake and make for Gohan and Videl's home. Videl is pleased with her gift, which in turn pleases Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. Later that evening, Mr. Satan then arrives an offers Gokū a large sum of money which he got from winning the peace prize for "defeating" Majin Bū. Since Mr. Satan knew that Gokū was really responsible for the monster's defeat, he offers the money to Gokū. While initially hesitant, Gokū is urged on by Goten, who states that, if they have the money, Gokū can train without having to work a job. This causes Gokū to accept Mr. Satan's offer.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1 Goten and Goku return home where Chi-Chi is ecstatic about the large sum of money Gokū received, happy that the money can get Goten the best teachers to teach him.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Goten, alongside his mother and brother, is invited to Bulma´s birhtday party at the luxurious passenger ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 During the birthday party, Goten is given a tour by Trunks throughout the ship to which he later shows Goten the room where all the Bingo prizes were saved and what these are and after seeing them, they leave the place. They later come across the Pilaf Gang that were trying to aboard the ship (while desperately trying to escape from a shark) and they help them in aboarding, after they offer them some food.Dragon Ball Super episode 4 Goten later plays with Trunks and they accidentally spray Beerus with water, greatly angering the Hakaishin. However, Vegeta manages to calm Beerus by cooking takoyaki which eases the Hakaishin's anger.Dragon Ball Super episode 6 Soon, Beerus' argument with Majin Bu turns into a fight. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks and attempt to stop the Hakaishin. Gotenks attacks but to no avail. Powerless to do anything else, Gotenks starts insulting Beerus for which he is promptly punished, resulting in Gotenks being defeated and the fusion wears off.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 After Beerus defeats Oolong in a game of Jan Ken, the Hakaishin prepares to destroy the Earth. However, Gokū appears and asks Beerus to give him some time as he has found a way to locate the Super Saiyan God - ask and summon Shenron.Dragon Ball Super episode 8 After Shenron explains the key to unlocking the Super Saiyan God transformation, Goten along with the other Saiyans attempt to transform Gokū but fail, as they are one Saiyan short. Growing tired of waiting, Beerus starts preparing his attack to destroy the planet. Suddenly, Videl jumps in front of the Saiyans. She says that there is one more Saiyan who might be able to help them – her and Gohan's unborn child. Goten along with his father, brother, Trunks, Vegeta and Videl attempt the transformation again and manage to transform Gokū into the Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 Goten, along with the Dragon Team go with Bulma in her ship and watches the battle between his father and Beerus.Dragon Ball Super episode 10''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 11 During their battle, Goku and Beerus create an ultra high density ki sphere and struggle to push it against each other. The ultra high density ki sphere begins to explode and envelope the Earth. However, the explosion does not destroy the Earth. Soon, the Dragon Team begins sensing Goku's ki and realize that Goku is no longer a Super Saiyan God. Goten begins panicking; Videl comforts Goten and tells him that his father will be alright.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 After Gokū loses his battle with Beerus, Goten and other members from the Dragon Team prepares to fight the Hakaishin, the deity start to charge his attack that will destroy the planet and fires it but fortunately for the Earthlings Beerus misses the Earth entirely due to suddenly falling asleep. Whis leaves Earth with Beerus. Later in the day, Goten askes his father how it feels to be a Go, to which Gokū replies that he feels somewhat empty due to not being able to archive that level of power on his own and losing his fight with even that power.Dragon Ball Super episode 14 |-|Manga= Revival of 'F' Epilogue During the 10 years of peace his father sometimes makes him train. Son Goten participes in the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai, his first opponent is Mr. Bū. Creation and Conception Trivia * He like most other half-saiyans, is never seen with a tail. Notes References Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Hybrid-Human Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Super Saiyan Category:Siblings Category:Fusees